Liontin Hati
by silgain
Summary: Minato yang akan segera menikahi Hamuko mendapati tunangannya kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Apakah yang akan minato lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta hamuko? Please, read and review !


Persona 3 punya atlus ! not mine !

Happy reading

* * *

**Liontin Hati**

**Hamuko Pov**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika seseorang menggamit tanganku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, merasakan sakit di kepalaku yang tak tertahankan. Terdengar mesin pengukur denyut jantung berbunyi, serta dentingan jam dinding. Aku mencoba menatap sekeliling. Ruangan serba putih disertai bau kloroform yang khas langsung menyengat di hidungku.

_Dimana aku? _Pikirku dalam hati. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan sehingga aku hanya bisa berbaring lemah seraya menggerakan tanganku yang sedang digenggam seseorang. Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya itu terbangun, dan menatapku dengan terkejut. Lelaki itu segera bangun kemudian memeluk tubuhku.

"Hamuko kau sudah sadar?" ia berbisik di telingaku.

_Hamuko? Apakah itu namaku?_

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter dan perawat untuk memberitahu kepada mereka kalau kamu sudah sadar." Katanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku memandang tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Lelaki itu memandangku bingung.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku lirih. Lagi-lagi ia memasang wajah terkejutnya. Kini aku yang bergantian menatapnya bingung. Apakah salah aku bertanya seperti itu? Aku tidak mengenal siapa lelaki itu dan bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku berada disini juga aku tidak tahu.

"Kau bercanda kan? Aku Minato, tunanganmu?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit frustasi. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Hamuko? Apakah itu namaku?" tanyaku lagi. Ia hanya menatapku sendu seraya kemudian kembali memelukku.

**Minato Pov**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku disaat dering ponselku terus berbunyi. Dengan malas dan sedikit gusar, aku mengambil ponsel tersebut. Aku berteriak dengan kasar agar dia mengerti jika aku terganggu. Seketika rasa marahku hilang tak berbekas, berganti dengan rasa shock yang hebat mendengar penjelasan dari suara di seberang sana.

_Aku harap dia baik-baik saja._

Dengan tergesa-gesa akupun berganti pakaian dan segera berlari menuju garasi. Aku memacu mobilku secepat yang aku mampu. Beberapa lampu merah kuterobos dengan paksa sambil tetap berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Di pelataran rumah sakit aku segera meninggalkan mobilku dan berlari ke dalam. Aku langsung menuju tempat informasi dan menanyakan tentang keadaannya.

"Permisi suster! Saya Minato tunangan dari pasien yang bernama Hamuko, bagaimana keadaannya?" Nafasku semakin memburu dengan kencang.

Suster itu menjawab dengan tenang, "Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, sepertinya keadaannya tidak terlalu membahayakan. Hanya saja terjadi pendarahan di kepalanya karena itu Akihiko Sensei masih perlu memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi sus?" Tanyaku dengan emosi.

"menurut saksi mata yang membawanya kemari, dia tertabrak disaat dia sedang menyebrang jalan dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari jika lampu lalu lintas telah berganti menjadi merah."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di lantai 4, ruang 401" Jawabnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangannya kulihat dirinya yang terbaring lemah dengan balutan perban di kepalanya. Ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat melihatnya seperti itu. Aku terduduk lemas di sampingnya, membelai kepalanya. Kemudian ku genggam tangannya yang dingin sambilku terus mendoakannya agar dia cepat sadar. Dua jam kudoakan dia tanpa henti hingga dia menggerakan tangannya dan tersadar dari tidurnya. Aku langsung memeluknya dan bernafas dengan lega. Sampai pada pertanyaannya yang membuatku seketika membeku.

"Kamu siapa?"

**Hamuko Pov**

Akhirnya, setelah aku menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, Akihiko Sensei mendiagnosa kalau aku terkena lost short memory syndrome atau biasa dikenal sebagai amnesia non permanen. Itu artinya ingatanku bisa kembali kapan saja, asal aku dibantu seseorang untuk mengingatnya. Awalnya aku agak terkejut mendengar diagnosanya, tetapi akhirnya aku bisa menerimanya.

Mulai sekarangpun, aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke rumah. Menjalani rehabilitasi ingatanku di rumah. Ibu dan Ayah datang menjemput bersama seorang lelaki yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku sadar. Kalau tak salah namanya Minato Arisato, dan dia mengaku sebagai tunaganku. Aku tak tahu apakah itu benar, sebab setiap aku mencoba membangkitkan ingatanku, kepalaku selalu terasa sakit dan Akihiko Sensei memberi saran agar aku tidak mengingatnya dengan paksa. Agar kepalaku tak sakit nantinya.

"Ayo, aku bawakan tasmu." Kata Minato.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dengan enggan aku menjawab, "Tidak usah. Tasnya sudah dibawakan Ayah." Jawabku. Kulihat wajahnya tampak kecewa sepersekian detik yang kemudian ia menutupinya dengan mencoba tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hati-hati sayang, kepalanya." Ucap Ibu.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, hendak masuk kedalam mobil. Minato juga masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelahku. Ayah yang mengemudikan mobilnya, sedangkan Ibu duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Ayah.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Minato dengan suara lirih. Aku menoleh padanya, menatap kedua bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Ada sedikit kecemasan dibalik matanya itu.

Aku mengangguk. "Lumayan." Jawabku singkat. Aku agak sungkan untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya sebab aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya setelah aku mengalami amnesia ini. tidak ada satupun ingatanku tentang dia. Tentang lelaki yang mengaku sebagai tunanganku.

"Oji-san, setelah ini, apa aku boleh mengajak Hamuko jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Minato kepada Ayahku. Aku terekjut. Kuharap Ayah tidak menjawab 'ya'.

"Jangan dulu nak Minato. Biarkan dulu Hamuko istirahat. Besok baru kau boleh membawanya jalan-jalan." Ibu yang menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah. Lalu aku menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Minato.

"Tapi oba-san, aku takut sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami, Hamuko juga bekum ingat apapun tentang aku. Karena itu aku akan membuatnya mengingat sedikit tentang aku." Minato berkata dengan nada yang agak tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ia memebrikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Aku tersentak kaget dengan apa yang kudengar dari mulutnya.

_Pernikahan?_

Aku melihat Ibu. Ibu menatap Minato dengan pandangan sendu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Ayah. Ayahpun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini Ayah dan Ibu saling pandang.

"Baiklah. Aku memperbolehkan kamu untuk mengajak Hamuko jalan-jalan. Tapi satu permohonanku. Jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali ingatannya!" Ayah berseru yang lalu diikuti anggukan kepala Minato. Ayah langsung menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dan keluar dari mobil bersama Ibu. Minato juga keluar seraya berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku dengar diluar dengan Ayah.

Lalu kulihat Ayah dan Ibu naik taksi sedangkan Minato menggantikan posisi Ayah yang mengemudikan mobil. Dia mulai menstarterkan mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya dengan pelan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku yang masih berada di bangku belakang penumpang. Dia menatapku dari kaca spion.

"Ke suatu tempat yang penuh kenangan. Kita sangat sering kesana. Kau juga sangat menyukai tempat itu." jawabnya.

Ia terus melanjutkan mengemudi tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi seraya terkadang menyayikan lagu yang diputar di radio. Suaranya sangat khas dan lucu apabila ia sedang bernyanyi. Aku juga merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, bahkan sangat mengenalinya, tetapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya lebih lanjut. Lagipula Akihiko Sensei mneyarankan agar aku tak terlalu memaksakan, agar kepalaku tak sakit nantinya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata dia akhirnya. Dia menepikan mobilnya di sebuah gedung tinggi bertingkat. Minato keluar dari mobil dan kemudian membukakan pintu untukku sambil membawa tubuhku masuk kedalam gedung itu dan masuk kedalam lift. Dia menekan lantai paling atas gedung itu, lalu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku berharap kamu bisa mengingat setidaknya sedikit tentangku. Walau peluangnya kecil, tapi aku berharap kamu bisa mengingatnya. Aku sangat berharap padamu!" katanya.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak terlalu menghiraukan kata-katanya. Kami menuggu dalam diam, tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka percakapan. Hanya yang terdengar mesin lift yang membawa kami ke lantai atas. Tiba-tiba pintu lift itu terbuka, Minato menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari lift itu. Ia menyeret aku ke satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai itu kemudian membukanya. Tampak angin langsung berhembus ke arahku, mengibaskan rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi. Pemandangan dari atap gedung itu membuatku terpana. Indah sekali melihat keseluruhan kota Iwatodai dari atap gedung. Inikah tempat kenangan yang ia maksud?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya membuyarkan semua kepukauanku.

"Bagus sekali. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat keindahan ini. Baru pertama kali aku melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Iwatodai dari atap gedung seperti ini." jawabku antusias.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Terlihat ia terdiam dan berdiri terpaku.

**Minato Pov**

Telah genap sebulan aku menjalani hari-hari yang cukup menyakitkan ini. Hamuko masih belum dapat mengembalikan ingatannya, karena itu terpaksa aku menunda pernikahan kami. Puluhan kali telah kucoba berusaha untuk membuatnya teringat kepadaku. Hampir semua tempat kenangan telah kudatangi bersamanya dan telah ratusan foto telah kuperlihatkan kepadanya, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Tanpa ku sadari timbul sedikit rasa lelah dalam hatiku, karena sepertinya dia telah menemukan cinta yang lain selainku.

Hari ini adalah hari rehabilitasinya. Seperti yang sebelumnya, aku dengan segera datang kerumahnya untuk menjemputnya. Setelah sampai disana hanya rasa kecewa yang kudapat karena dia telah memilih pergi sendiri terlebih dahulu, daripada denganku. Bergegas aku menuju rumah sakit tempat menjalani rehabilitasinya. Sesampainya disana kutemukan dia sedang tertawa berdua dengan Akihiko Sensei yang merawatnya, dengan tatapan yang kurindukan.

_Aku benci situasi ini. _Ucapku dalam hati. Dengan rasa muak dan takut aku segera menghampirimereka berdua

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku setenang mungkin seraya menyembunyikan rasa sakitku.

Sesaat aku melihat raut wajah tidak senang Hamuko akan kehadiranku namun segera ditutupinya dengan senyuman. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." _Membawamu pergi jauh dari dirinya._ Batinku

"Kali ini mau kemana lagi?"

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Ketempat favoritmu"

"Baik, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga denganmu."

Seperti biasa, waktu-waktu dalam perjalanan kami habiskan dalam diam. Hanya mendengarkan radio tape yang terus mengalunkan lagu-lagu favorit kami. Setelah 1jam perjalanan dari rumah sakit kami tiba di tempat tujuan kami, sebuah jembatan layang yang cukup tinggi, yang orang-orang sebut sebagai Moonlight Bridge.

Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sisi samping jembatan tersebut. "Apa yang kau rasakan disini Hamuko?" Tanyaku saat melihatnya mengikutiku.

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya datar.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku sedikit bergetar. Membuatku sakit dan sedikit putus asa.

Kulihat Hamuko menoleh kesana kemari dan setelah itu dia menjawabnya dengan sedikit mengeluh. "Apa kau yakin ini tempat favoritku? Tempatnya tidak bagus dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, bisa dibilang berisik dan berpolusi."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar penjelasannya. Mendengar penjelasannya membuatku semakin sakit. Ponsel disaku celanaku tiba-tiba berdering. Aku segera mengambilnya dan ternyata terdapat sebuah panggilan,dan aku langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa ojii-sama?" Jawabku sedikit sopan karena kakek adalah bosku.

"Minato, apa kau yakin tidak mau mengambil job ini? Bukannya kau ingin mengejar cita-citamu?"

"Kurasa aku yakin." Jawabku mantap. _Mana_ _mungkin ku membiarkan tunanganku ini dalam keadaan seperti ini_.

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang telpon. "Ku anggap kau belum yakin. Putuskan baik-baik dalam 3 hari ini." Teleponpun langsung diputus tanpa menunggu penjelasanku.

"Siapa yang menelepon? Sepertinya sangat penting." Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Aku menceritakan kepada Hamuko tentang cita-citaku sebagai arsitek. Telepon tadi memberitahukan bahwa aku mendapat peluang besar untuk mewujudkannya. Yaitu dengan memimpin pembangunan sebuah hotel bintang lima di Negara Eropa. Ku ceritakan juga kepada Hamuko bahwa aku menolaknya beserta alasannya.

"Kau BODOH! Harusnya kau pergi!" Ucapnya kencang.

Aku kecewa mendengar jawabannya. "Dan meninggalkanmu? Membiarkanmu melupakanku?" Kucoba untuk tak terdengar sinis.

"Itulah hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Minato." Jawabnya cepat.

"Oh ya? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Rasa takut mulai menggelayutiku.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Akihiko Sensei. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhentilah berusaha mengembalikan ingatanku dan pergilah mengejar cita-citamu!" Ketakutankupun menjadi kenyataan. Kulihat tak ada sedikitpun keraguan diwajahnya. Wajah penuh keyakinan yang pernah ku lihat, seperti saat dia menerima lamaran pernikahanku.

**Hamuko Pov**

Aku hendak keluar dari ruangan rehabilitasi ketika langkahku ditahan oleh cekalan tangan Akihiko Sensei pada lenganku. Refleks aku segera menoleh memandangnya. Aku dapat mengetahui maksud dari pandangan matanya. Terbersit sedikit rasa cemas di balik matanya yang tajam menatapku.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap kedua bola matanya lekat-lekat. "Aku sangat yakin! Kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja yang kutakutkan, bila ingatanmu kembali, apakah kau masih ingin menikah denganku? Karena aku tahu di ingatanmu yang dulu kau hanya mencintainya." Jawabnya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Perasaanku kini terhadap Minato, hanyalah perasaan sayang kepada seorang sahabatnya. Aku ingin membantunya mewujudkan cita-citanya dan membiarkan dia meraih kebahagiaannya yang baru." Sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Ia terdiam sejenak seraya menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Yang kutanyakan, jika saat ini ingatanmu kembali, apa kau masih ingin menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi, bisa kupastikan satu hal, aku yang sekarang mencintai anda Akihiko Sensei." Jawabku.

"Kamu tidak akan menyesal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak!" Kataku seraya tertawa. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tadi agak kaku dan juga rasa ragu yang mulai menyelimutiku. Akihiko Sensei ikut tertawa dan akhirnya kami tertawa bersama.

**Minato Pov**

"Minato, bagaimana dengan persiapan keberangkatanmu? Apa kau yakin ingin berangkat hari ini?" Tanya kakekku terdengar sedikit resah.

Aku tersenyum datar mendengar pertanyaan kakekku. "Tenang saja, semua sudah beres kek dan aku juga sudah yakin, Lagipula Naoto sudah menungguku di sana kek. Hanya tinggal satu hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum berangkat." _Ya sesuatu yang sangat penting_.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hamuko dan hari terakhirku di Negara ini, setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima job yang ditawarkan oleh kakekku, untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Alasanku menerima job ini sebenarnya adalah sebagai tempat pelarian, tapi jika Hamuko ingin menikah dengan Akihiko Sensei, aku akan mencoba untuk melepasnya, membiarkannya bahagia. Hanya 1 hal yang harus kuberikan kepadanya sebelum aku pergi.

Aku berjalan mendekati Hamuko dengan menyembunyikan rasa sakitku. Ku temui dia yang sedang berada di kamarnya. Kami berbicara sejenak membicarakan tentang pernikahan ini.

"Kau berangkat pagi ini? Apa kau tak ingin menghadiri pernikahanku?" Tanyanya sedikit kecewa.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Dengan raut wajah sedikit heran Hamuko Bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Kau akan tahu jika nanti kau membukanya, walau aku ragu kau bisa mengingatnya." Aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang makin mendera. "Baiklah,selamat tinggal Hamuko. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia."

Aku berjalan mejauhi dan semakin menjauhinya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hamuko yang memanggil namaku. Kuputuskan untuk segera berangkat menuju tempatku menggapai cita-cita. Mulai detik ini dan dengan hati yang terluka ini, walau sulit akan aku coba memulai semua hidupku kembali dari awal sesuai aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu, Hamuko.

**Hamuko Pov**

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat Minato memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah muda dengan pita warna senada. Dengan penasaran, aku mencoba untuk menarik pita yang mengikat kotak itu, dan membuka kotaknya perlahan. Aku memandang isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah liontin hati berwarna perak dan secarik kertas. Aku merasa familiar dengan liontin itu.

Tiba-tiba bayangan-bayangan aneh merasuki kepalaku, sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang hebat melanda otakku. Beberapa kejadian-kejadian masa lalu menyeruak masuk kedalam otakku secara bersamaan. Bayangan saat pertama kali ketemu Minato, saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, saat ia melamarku dan sampai akhirnya aku tertabrak sebuah mobil lalu kehilangan ingatanku.

Persendian lututku seketika melemas, sehingga aku terhuyung jatuh. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. Kulihat dan kuambil sebuah kertas yang berada bersama liontin tersebut. Hanya berisi sebuah satu buah kalimat yang berisikan '_I pray you will always get the happiness in every your breath_'. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir turun dengan perlahan.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Aku menoleh, menatap Ibu yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. "Hamuko, pernikahan sudah mau dimulai. Sudah saatnya kamu keluar." Ucap Ibu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri Ibu seraya menatap Ibu dengan pandangan sayu. Ibu mengerutkan kenignya. Tampaknya ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi padaku. "Katakan! Apa yang terlah terjadi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku—aku tak bisa menikahi Akihiko Sensei." Kataku lirih serta terbata.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu?" Ibu mendekatkan telinganya ke mulutku.

"Aku harus menyusul Minato!" kataku lagi seraya berlari menuju keluar rumah. Tak lupa aku mengambil dompetku dan ponselku. Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan Ibu yang memanggil namaku.

Aku langsung menyetop taksi, masuk kedalam taksi itu dan menyuruh supir untuk bergegas memacu mobil ke bandara. Dalam cemas, aku berdoa semoga pesawat yang ia tumpangi belum take off. Aku menggenggam liontin itu seraya terus berdoa. Walau kutahu, doa itu tak akan mungkin terkabul.

Setelah sampai di terminal keberangkatan luar negeri, aku segera keluar dari taksi dan tak lupa membayar ongkosnya. Dengan masih menggunakan gaun pernikahan, aku berlari mencari-cari sosok Minato di antara kerumunan orang. Aku memandang papan keberangkatan yang tersedia di layar, dan dengan serta merta aku merasa kecewa ketika kutahu bahwa usahaku tak berhasil. Pesawatnya sudah lepas landas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku terhuyung jatuh.

_Gagal sudah.._

Ponselku yang berada di dalam genggamanku bergetar tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menekan tombol answer tanpa melihat display ponselku terlebih dahulu.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab telepon itu dengan nada lemas. Namun, seketika rasa kecewa dan sedihku terganti dengan rasa yang amat sangat memukul dadaku setelah mendengar penjelasan seseorang di telepon. Dengan segera aku kembali menyetop taksi, dan kini menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Minato kecelakaan ketika menuju bandara.

Setelah taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari keluar dan masuk ke lobby rumah sakit kemudian menuju ke bagian informasi. Tampak seorang Suster tengah berdiri seraya memegang map pasien. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku segera menghampiri suster itu.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan pasien yang bernama Minato Arisato?" tanyaku panik dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Tidak ada luka lain selain pendarahan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah sadar." Jawab suster itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" tanyaku lagi. Kini dengan nada yang agak tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Dia masih berada di ruang UGD, tapi sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasien." Suster itu kembali menjawab, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku segera memacu langkahku menuju ruang UGD yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat informasi. Aku menatap isi ruangan dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Minato tengah duduk dengan balutan perban di kepalanya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan kosong. Aku langsung memutar handle pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Minato menoleh.

"Hai.." kataku menyapa.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Apa?" aku memintanya mengulangi pertanyaannya. Aku harap aku cuma salah dengar saja.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam. Lalu aku menyerahkan padanya sebuah liontin yang tadi ia berikan kepadaku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau ingat ini?"

* * *

Hahaha.. Maaf jika menggantung,karena memang sengaja ingin pembaca yang menerka sendiri apa yg akan selanjutnya terjadi..

thanks for reading !


End file.
